seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Red
Red is one of the New Super Rookies that appeared during the Time Skip of the main story. He made his first appearance during the Grand Arrival Arc and is also the main antagonist of the Grand Arrival Saga. Red is 27 years old and had a bounty of 220,000,000. He has already been deceased, making him the former wielder of the Waru Waru no Mi. Appearance Red has spiky red hair along with reddish orange eyes. In one ear he has an earring, in the other he has four rings. He is a normal sized human with a height of 5'10". He wears a black tee shirt with a black band around his neck. He has on fitted black jeans with red patterns on the sides and red suspenders hanging to his sides, with combat boots. Personality Red is a rough, rash, impatient, stubborn, dense, chaotic person. He thrives off of causing others trouble. He doesn't do anything unless it has a direct impact to his future or there's something in it for him. Allies Red has very few allies. Each of which he's using for a future gain. Crew Even though it doesn't seem like it, Red really does love his crew. To the point where he sacrificed his life to protect them. Kent Newgate Ever since Kent's lineage was revealed, Red has been using it to further his career. Stating that he had defeated him in combat and that he was a close ally of his. Fantasia Red has taken quite the liking to Fantasia for the chaotic energy she emits. He likes her rude demeanor, and tries his best to bring it out. She's become a living battery for his powers. Enemies Hayley D. Ryder After being hunted down by this girl, he's gotten to know her. She's the only person Red thinks is as stubborn as he is. He hates that every time they've met that she has asked him to join her crew. In the end, it was her subordinate that killed him. D Being his murderer and his devil fruit successor, Red had a distinct dislike for him beforehand. He hated his positive attitude and wants nothing to do with him. Other Silver Although Silver is apart of his crew, their relationship goes deeper. They were born as brothers but grew up to be best friends. Red trusts Silver to even hold his life in his hands. Abilities and Powers Red is a ticking time bomb. At anytime he could burst out, whether he's bored or just power hungry. During this time, he's a beast on a rampage. He is strong enough to level towns and change everyone's mood entirely. Physical Abilities Red has inhuman strength. He is strong enough to level towns in an instant. It is shown that he is also strong enough to break through Kent's defenses and still deal out a massive attack. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Speed Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Character Category:Super Rookie Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Human Category:Male Category:Red Pirates Category:Antagonists